Combiner Wars V: Abominus Rampage
Following Mesothulas's defeat in Cape Town, Megatron launches a new scheme to bring the war to a new level. Plot Decepticon Island I Blitzwing approaches Megatron within the bridge, where Runabout and Runamuck remain talking to Megatron and Sunstorm. Blitzwing asks Megatron what they should do next. Megatron tells Blitzwing that Shockwave and Flatline have informed him that they can muster Energon from Nuclear energy. Blitzwing asks what they are going to do with more Energon, and Runamuck tells Blitzwing that it's not just Energon, but Synthetic Energon. Megatron mentions that Soundwave is currently locating Nuclear Energy Rods. Soundwave approaches Megatron and mentions that they are in Munich, Germany. Megatron summons Hun-Grr and Razorclaw. They arrive before Megatron, and Megatron orders them to retrieve the Nuclear Energy Rods in Munich. Razorclaw and Hun-Grr accept their orders and leave, and Megatron orders Runabout and Runamuck to watch them, as he prepares something with the Seekers. Munich, Germany I A GroundBridge opens in the middle of Munich. Hun-Grr orders his Terrorcons to attack, as Razorclaw orders his Predacons to find the Nuclear Power Facility. Divebomb goes on a bombing run, killing a dozen citizens. Hun-Grr starts to bite down on passing cars, as Sinnertwin runs to a group of citizens and bite them. Blot smashes a passing bus, Cutthroat goes on a bombing run towards Town Hall, and Rippersnapper shreds some buildings, cars, and citizens. S.O.S. In Berlin, Mrs. Le Cartier-White runs into the office building of Chancellor Schmitz, and informs her of the attack in Munich. Chancellor Schmitz contacts The Ark, via Teletraan II. In The Ark, Blaster receives the transmission, and as Chancellor Schmitz begins to speak, the transmission is immediately cut off by Soundwave. Shocked, Chancellor Schmitz asks what they're going to do now. Mrs. Le Cartier-White suggests contacting their new agent, "Machine X". Meanwhile in The Ark, Blaster informs Optimus Prime that he received a brief transmission from Germany. Optimus Prime asks what they wanted, and Blaster doesn't know. Optimus rallies Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jazz, Jetfire, Kup, Springer, and Strongarm. He then orders them to walk in to the GroundBridge. All then drive in through the GroundBridge to Berlin. Munich II An Audi e-Tron VGT rolls in to Munich and transforms. It transforms into Kampfhund, who calls Chancellor Schmitz. Kampfhund informs her of his arrival, and begins to attack Rippersnapper. Blot rips Kampfhund off of Rippersnapper, and prepares to kill him, until he is saved by Machine Z, aka Hedy. Blot and Rippersnapper run away and inform Hun-Grr. In the skies, Divebomb spots the facility, and informs Razorclaw. Razorclaw orders the Predacons to attack the Facility. Within the Facility, Doctors Megan Strasse and Gigahelm Werner finish placing Nuclear energy rods in a containment Compartment, before leaving. Upon opening the garage door to leave, they are bitten and killed by Rampage and Razorclaw. Razorclaw orders the Predacons to find anything with Nuclear Energy. Berlin Optimus Prime and his forces arrive in Berlin and meet with Chancellor Schmitz. Optimus asks why she tried to contact The Ark, and Chancellor Schmitz mentions that Munich is being attacked by Decepticons. Optimus asks how many, and Chancellor Schmitz mentions 10. Optimus contacts The Ark to have Ultra Magnus, Elita One, and Treadshot on stand by. Optimus orders the Autobots to head to Munich. Munich III Kampfhund and Hedy attack Hun-Grr and the Terrorcons, until they themselves are attacked by Runabout and Runamuck. Runabout beats up Hedy, as Kampfhund is heavily injured by Runamuck. Hedy unleashes a blast, that sends Runabout and Runamuck flying. Worried that Hedy might destroy them, Hun-Grr orders Cutthroat to drop the Autobots from high above. Kampfhund is grabbed by Cutthroat, who flies 300 feet above ground level and drops Kampfhund. Hedy catches Kampfhund, and retreats to repair him. Hun-Grr orders the Terrorcons to demolish the city. Cutthroat, Blot, and Rippersnapper transform and begin to fire missiles. As Hun-Grr laughs, energy begins to consume the Terrorcons. The Terrorcons then combine into ABOMINUS. Abominus begins to smash buildings, making his way towards the Nuclear Facility. Optimus and his Autobots arrive to find Hedy repairing Kampfhund. Hedy mentions that Kampfhund received a beating from the Decepticons, and that the Predacons found a Nuclear Facility. Ratchet concludes that Megatron might be stealing the Nuclear Rods to create Nuclear Missiles or Synthetic Energon for another scheme. Optimus orders Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee to attack the Terrorcons, as Kup, Springer, Jetfire, and Strongarm find the Facility and stop the Predacons. Jetfire flies above, only to find Abominus stomping and smashing his way towards the facility. He contacts Optimus, warning him of the Decepticon Combiner. Optimus orders the Autobots to attack with Precautions. Jetfire then flies to the facility, where Rampage sniffs around for Nuclear Energy. Jetfire grabs Divebomb and tosses him off a level, down to near a reactor core. Tantrum and Headstrong attack Jetfire, knocking him on to the reactor core. Injured, Jetfire contacts Kup and Springer, who arrive with Strongarm. Springer sends a missile to the facility, blowing it up, frustrating Strongarm. Kup fires upon Rampage, as Strongarm tackles Razorclaw. Headstrong and Tantrum try to charge Kup, only to be rereouted by Ultra Magnus. Meanwhile, Treadshot and Elita One arrive in Munich, and Elita One picks up the injured Kampfhund. She orders Blaster to open a GroundBridge, only to learn that Soundwave has cut all connections in Munich. As Abominus draws closer to the facility, Optimus uses his jetpack to fly and punch Abominus in the face, angering him. Abominus tries to swat Optimus out of the sky, as Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Jazz fire upon the combiner. Abominus manages to grab Optimus and force him into flying towards Ratchet and Bumblebee. Ironhide and Jazz then high five each other, before firing upon Abominus. Optimus manages to get up, as Abominus kicks Jazz into a building, and smashes Ironhide. Optimus then unleashes his cannons upon Abominus, as Bumblebee wakes up and watches. Abominus stomps on Optimus. Shocked, Bumblebee fires upon Abominus, as Treadshot, Elita One, and Hedy join him. Optimus gets up, and notices that Abominus approaches the trio. Energy forms around Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee, and to everyone's shock, they combine into OPTIMUS MAXIMUS. Optimus Maximus orders Hedy to get Kampfhund out of Munich, as Elita One and Treadshot join the others at the Nuclear Facility. Runabout contacts Soundwave, mentioning that they might need back up. At the Facility, Razorclaw bites Strongarm, ripping her leg off. Kup fires upon Razorclaw, as Headstrong topples Kup, injuring him. Divebomb gets up, head-bumps Jetfire, and joins the others, by attacking Springer. Rampage and Tantrum join them, and energy begins to consume the Predacons. After the energy disperses, the Predacons form PREDAKING. Kup crawls away, as Ultra Magnus drags Strongarm away. Predaking grabs Ultra Magnus and tosses him far away. In the City, Optimus Maximus and Abominus brawl, and Optimus Maximus manages to grab Abominus and toss him aside. When Abominus lands, he disengages back into the Terrorcons, who are out cold. Optimus Maximus sees Predaking attacking the others, and goes to defend them. Hedy watches as Optimus Maximus and Predaking brawl, and eventually cause a small part of the facility to blow up. seeing the workers fleeing, Optimus Maximus tries to draw Predaking away from the facility, only to be knocked off his feet by Predaking. As Optimus Maximus gets up on his feet, the Terrorcons reawaken, and Hun-Grr orders them to form Abominus once more. They do so, and Abominus tries to gang up on Optimus Maximus, only for the Autobot combiner to battle Predaking and Abominus at once. He manages to subdue both combiners. As Treadshot and Elita One arrive, Optimus Maximus is knocked off his feet by Megatron. Megatron orders the Seekers to attack, and Sunstorm, Nacelle, Thundercracker, and Skywarp attack the Autobots. Ultra Magnus fires upon Thundercracker and Nacelle. Hedy tries to fire upon Skywarp, only to be frustrated with his teleporting abilities. Megatron begins a duel with Ultra Magnus, and knocks him out. Energy forms around Megatron and the Seekers, and they combine into OMEGATRON. Optimus Maximus gets up and begins to brawl against Omegatron. Abominus and Predaking reawaken and aide Omegatron in attacking Optimus Maximus. Elita One orders all standing Autobots to fire upon the combiners. Meanwhile, Runabout and Runamuck arrive with Soundwave and the Constructicons. Soundwave launches Laserbeak, who manages to find the Nuclear Energy Rods. Soundwave then has the others carry the Nuclear Energy Rods back to Decepticon Island. Optimus Maximus is overhwhelmed, and orders the Autobots to retreat. As he retreats, he is grabbed by Omegatron, who pulvaults him onto the facility, causing it to blow up, much to Elita One's horror. Optimus Maximus disengages back into the Autobots, as Omegatron and the others disengage back into the Decepticons. Megatron laughs maniacally, as he and the Decepticons flee Munich, much to Optimus Prime's horror. Optimus orders all Autobots to return to The Ark, including Kampfhund and Hedy. Decepticon Island II As Shockwave and Flatline begin to transfer the Nuclear Energy Rods, Blitzwing approaches Megatron, and asks whatv his next scheme is. Megatron tells him that they are going to convert the Nuclear Energy to Synthetic Energon to refuel and revive Skorponok and Trypticon. Megatron asks where N.E.S.T. is keeping Trypticon, and Soundwave mentions that The Nemesis is being kept in a Bunker within Japan. Megatron summons the "Ascenticons". They arrive, and Megatron orders them to locate Trypticon in Japan. TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters *Decepticons **Squadron X ***Blitzwing **Megatron **Seekers/ Omegatron ***Megatron ***Sunstorm ***Thundercracker ***Skywarp ***Nacelle **Runabout **Runamuck **Soundwave **Terrorcons/ Abominus ***Hun-Grr ***Sinnertwin ***Blot ***Cutthroat ***Rippersnapper **Predacons/ Predaking ***Razoclaw ***Divebomb ***Rampage ***Tantrum ***Headstrong **Ascenticons ***Deadlock ***Quake ***Barricade ***Off Road ***Knockout *Humans **Germans ***Mrs. Le Cartier-White ***Chancellor Schmitz *Autobots **Blaster **Optimus Maximus ***Optimus Prime ***Ratchet ***Ironhide ***Bumblebee ***Jazz **Jetfire **Springer **Kup **Strongarm **Kampfhund/ Machine X **Hedy/ Machine Z Soundtrack TBE Episode Casualties TBE Notes TBE Episode Scipt Combiner Wars V: Abominus Rampage Script